


Sleeping Through History

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy is crazy, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Never Loses Immortality, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Immortal Shenanigans, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Andy uses her many years of wooing women to get into some interesting beds.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Sleeping Through History

Andy came running out of the house with only her trousers on, her shirt, shoes, and weapons in hand. Her hair was wild and loose as she ran towards them, “Go! Run, run, run.” She was right past them, both Nicky and Joe saw the men coming after her and turned over a cart of wine before following after their beloved leader.

“Who was it this time?” 

“The governor’s mistress,”

\--

She barged into their shared tent waking the boys as she told them to quickly gather their things. 

Booker looked incredibly confused as Nicky and Joe started to collect their small amount of items. Andy was still getting dressed righting her clothes so that nothing else was falling out.

“Who did you sleep with this time, Andromache?” Nicky’s eyes looked somewhat amused. 

“Lee’s wife, I got us some plans we can take back to the north, lets go, I don’t feel like dying today,”

\--

Andy came running out of the building with a wicked smile on her face, “Go, go, go,” Nile felt Joe grab her arm as they all started to take off down the street to the parking garage they’d used to store their current vehicle of the week.

“Least there aren’t bullets this time,” Booker looked over his shoulder as they hauled ass. 

“Never say never,” replied Nicky as they rounded the corner to keep going.

Once they made it to the car and started to get away Andy put on her shirt. 

“I really should be shocked by this. I want to be shocked by this because Andy just came running down the street in her underclothes,” The youngest complained. 

“This isn’t the first time Andy has slept with someone’s mistress, girlfriend, or wife to get back at them or gain information. Least this time she had on a bra,”

“You know what I say, it’s just skin. Besides, I get a good lay, and they get to sleep with someone who knows where the clit is. They never complain after we're done, just the husbands,"

Nile didn't argue any further knowing it would only lead down a very large rabbit hole.


End file.
